


we'll raise some hell where the black top ends

by notthebigspoon



Series: hell on the heart [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Hutchins is a jack of all trades and a master of none.</p><p>Title taken from Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll raise some hell where the black top ends

**Author's Note:**

> For mythbusterposey! Happy birthday sugarbritches, love ya!
> 
> Takes place prior to [ this life would kill me if i didn't have you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/718862).

Josh Hutchins is a jack of all trades and a master of none. It doesn’t stop him from being something of a legend at South Caldwell High. He plays football, basketball and baseball. He doesn’t shine bright but he has a habit of making game turning plays. Madison witnessed an example of it last year that people are still talking about now. In a town like theirs, with so little to hold onto, they’ll probably never stop talking about it. And why should they? When someone that’s 5’11” and 170 lbs takes on someone that’s 6’5” and 215 pounds is enough to make anyone stand up and take notice. When he manages to take the guy down and beat his face open before being thrown out of the game, he earns the title of unforgettable.

Madison’s first month of high school is spent training, going to class and avoiding the wrath of the upperclassmen. It also includes sitting at a lunch table and listening to a reporter for the school paper giggle and quiz Hutchins about the fight last fall. He doesn’t look amused or impressed, just quietly tells her that he didn’t like people who took cheap shots at someone bas tiny as their punter. The fight had been a matter of honor for him.

When the reporter finally leaves, Hutchins buries his face in his arms and groans before looking up at Madison. One of his eyes is green, the other is blue. All of his face is beautiful and Madison feels a strange twist in his chest.

“Did I sound stupid just now?” Hutchins asks weakly. “I just get so tired of talking about it, man. It was nothing, just something I _had_ to do. Y’know?”

Madison doesn’t really know but he tries to say he does. He eats lunch with Hutchins and that turns into a daily thing. He never looks for Josh, always waits for the junior to come to him. He’s never been worried about embarrassing himself, but he hasn’t really proven himself here yet. It’d be way too easy to do something stupid and awkward. A best friend in Josh comes a long way in making him ‘somebody’ at the school. But that’s not something that he cares about. Most days, all he cares about is spending time with Josh.

When spring and baseball are over, the summer seems endless. Most days Josh is at the garage but as soon as he’s off the clock, they hit the road. Fishing, mudding, it doesn’t matter what as long as it’s the two of them. Josh stays at his house sometimes but Madison never goes to Josh’s place at the trailer park. That’s fine. It’s a small town, everyone knows that Josh lives alone after his mom ran off and his dad got a 20 year term for armed robbery.

Madison’s parents think that Josh walks on water, and to Madison’s shock, it hardly takes any convincing at all for him to get permission to take Madison on a week long fishing trip to Jones Lake. It’s just them, a tent, a cooler and their fishing poles. Madison has never had this kind of freedom before. He’s drunk on that the first day and night. the next night, Josh brings out a bottle of Captain Morgan that they pass back and forth while Josh fries a mess of fish and potatoes. Madison puts the bottle aside when he’s handed a plate. They eat without talking, just the crickets and the wind filling the silence.

When they sprawl onto their sleeping bags, light blankets around their waists, Madison is full and sleepy and he’s pretty sure that Josh is a little drunk. His voice isn’t slurred but his accent is syrupy in a way that it usually isn’t. His cheek is rested on his folded arms and he’s so close that Madison is almost touching him. He pushes up onto one arm, smiles sleepily and whispers that Madison is the best person he knows. Then he kisses Madison.

Josh’s lips are soft and when his tongue teases into Madison’s mouth, he tastes sweet and spicy like the rum they’d been drinking. His hands are everywhere and Madison follows his lead. He’s seen Josh’s body before but feeling it is so much different. He’s firm, warm, and when Madison runs his hand under Josh’s shirt, he can feel muscles and the faint scars that no one ever dares mention. He wants to say something but he’s never really been good with words. Besides, he really likes this kissing thing and he likes the way that Josh’s hands feel against his skin.

It’s embarrassing, the way that Josh’s hand has barely curled around his dick and Madison comes with wordless moans. He blushes and the only thing that stops him from saying something stupid is the way that Josh groans his name, grinding against Madison’s hip as he comes. He’s heavy on Madison, warm on an already too warm night. Madison nudges him off to the side and he lands with an oof, smiling and kissing Madison one more time before falling asleep with his arm flung over Madison’s waist.

Morning comes before Madison feels like he’s had any sleep at all. The sun is shining and he can hear the water rolling outside. When Josh stirs, he tenses for a moment before he’s face to face with a sleepy smile.

Josh kisses him before laying his head back down. “Talk to me, baby.”

“You askin’ me to go steady?”

“I’m askin’ if you’re okay with what happened.” Josh says, rolling his eyes and burying his face in Madison’s neck. “Answer your own question.”

“I’m okay. Want it to happen again.” Madison says slowly. “As for the other, what do you think, ya moron?”

“I think that’s no way to treat a guy that cooks for you.” Josh grumbles as he gets up. “Brat.”

Madison can’t lie. He doesn’t know what to think right now. He’d never even kisses someone before and then last night happened. He’s scared and a little confused but the sun is shining, he can smell bacon frying and his new boyfriend is humming. He’ll deal.

**Author's Note:**

> The fight mentioned is a reference to the song He's Mine by Rodney Atkins.
> 
> As usual, I make no apologies for myself.


End file.
